Tiger's shadow
by Stary-dragonlover
Summary: "Tyson's stronger" The rage that coursed through Kai Hiwtari as he was told this simple fact was only worsened by the fact that his anger did nothing to scare the black haired blader before him. "I will still become the Bladebreaker's leader." Kai growled back in a bitter rage. Watching the twitch of anger. " Than my assistance is at an end" "I will see you Raya". Kai/OC
1. Chapter 1

The stadium was filled with cheering and shouting fans. The suffocating smell of the crowd causing the crimson eyed blader sitting in the top row to feel trapped as his eyes darted to ensure not for the first time that the exit he had strategically made sure was three rows back and two to his right was still clear. As it had been ten minutes ago it was in fact devoid of all spectators. An attribute he had to thank solely on his hidden shadow.

The figure had not moved into his sight for an instance but he knew that it was the other's presence that hurried any stragglers that came along. The crimson blader had also seen the other stare down a kid who had moved to sit down in one of the seats that would have caged the dual haired male in his row. Making a mental note to thank her again Kai Hiwitari dragged his attention back to the matter at hand. The bey battle that raged below in the stadium had turned out to be far more interesting than he had expected.

That buffoon Tyson had actually forced Rei to show his true powers in a battle against him. This fact had delighted Kai to no end, after all if he could witness his powers now he would have the advantage in their battle. Kai did not doubt that there was no way such a skilled blader as he had heart Rei was would lose to some no name brat.

"He's actually struggling against him…" It was the soft voice that came from his right made Kai pause in his observation of the battle before him. Kai had not noticed any difficulty on Rei's part, well other than Tyson still being in the dish even after five minutes had passed.

However he trusted his companion's opinion. She was the only one out of the blade sharks that put up any sort of challenge to him. Despite her not having a bit Beast she could match him for fifteen minutes in battle. A feat no blader that did not possess a bit beast had ever managed against him. So for that alone Kai respected her opinion.

Glancing at the female to his right he watched her tilted head and tensed posture. She was leaning forward in her seat and her cat like eyes had narrowed to slits. This was something that only ever happened when she experienced an extreme mood. As the battle raged on a few minutes longer Kai noticed as she relaxed back in her seat with a disappointed sigh.

"Rei will lose to Tyson in the second round. Knowing what he's like he will most likely hand in a resignation and leave the third battle undecided…" The black haired blader commented as she rose to her feet. Without even stopping to glance back she had vanished into the stands again to continue watching over the other's exit and seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai grumbled in irritation as he ran through the battle over and over in his mind. Trying to figure out what it was that had given Tyson the upper hand. The younger blader could not be more skilled than him. He had trained with his Dranzer for far longer than that brat had even known what a bit beast was.

"You are really going to accept the offer of team captain?" That voice again appearing from the shadows near the exit to the stadium. Kai didn't need to slow or even acknowledge it. The sounds of the heeled boots the other favored fell into pace with his steps easily.

Kai climbed into his car, leaving only enough room for her as the black haired blader slipped in after him. His eyes trained out the window opposite her. He could feel those cat like eyes examining him as he sat there. His eyes narrowing as he could almost feel her judging him. Reassessing him and making her decision based on what she had seen in the battle previously.

"Tyson's stronger." The statement was calculated and the tone in the other's voice was obviously unconcerned about repercussions. That was something that infuriated Kai. He could not intimidate the other like he did the rest of the Blade sharks.

The fact probably was not helped by the fact that she had in fact been there at the founding of the Blade Sharks. That she stood above the chain of command and reported directly to Kai outside of the gang. A fact she exploited on occasions such as this. He couldn't help the growl of fury that arose at the comment, nor the scowl of rage when she didn't so much as bat an eye lash as her golden eyes met his crimson ones.

"It is in fact true. Tyson is the stronger blader…I do not understand myself yet what it is but he is stronger than you and Rei. "The statement again was matter of fact and to the point. " I do not however think that means you need to accept Dickensen's offer. After all, Rei was invited to this qualifier as a special guest. I can get any team I'm on special invited to any competition I desire…just say the word I'll find a powerful third and fourth and get in touch with the BBA."

Kai hesitated at the proposal. The thought was in fact quite interesting. The idea that he could get into any completion that he wanted with the simple say-so of one of his lackeys…the thought was almost too good to let pass. However he knew what was expected of him. His grandfather wanted him to bring him powerful Bit beasts and to do that he needed to surround himself with those that actually had bit beasts. So far Tyson, Rei, and Max were the only three he had found that had any beasts of potential.

"I will be joining the Blade Breakers." Kai stated his eyes meeting the others. For a moment he felt a sense of satisfaction at the anger that he saw flare up in those usually so calm and calculating golden orbs.

Kai reveled in his small victory as she pursed her lips faintly and reached to knock on the glass separating the back from the driver. Calling for him to stop the car, the response that they had just turned onto the highway and that there would be a while before they could pull over left the discussion of her leaving up for grabs for a while. Kai could see her whole body thrumming with a desire to leave.

"Then I will assist you no more Kai. You're on your own." The soft statement was the last thing that was said to him as Kai watched the black haired blader disappear out of the car and into the crowd in a heartbeat and the blink of an eye.

"Well I'm sure I'll see you again Raya."

* * *

A/N: Hey all so yes I have finally given into my desire to write a Beyblade Fanfiction. And yes this will have an OC in the story line. I hope you will enjoy it as I continue to write it. Please not that flames will just be used to keep my lil muse warm in the coming winter season. So if you wanna waste time flaming feel free.

Cheers

Stary


	2. The Sabers

Ray was frowning faintly, his tension mounting as he could hear Lee and Mariah not too far from them. In fact the entire White Tiger team seemed to have made it their mission to stay within eyesight and ear shot of their ex team member. Kai rolled his eyes faintly as he could see the way this was affecting the usually calm blader.

In all honesty Kai actually liked the black haired blader. He could relate to Ray, after all he'd had someone that acted very similarly to the other for almost two years at his side constantly. In her absence he seemed to have accepted Ray into that gap. Besides he didn't annoy Kai anywhere near as much as the three brats did. Glancing to the White Tiger team Kai felt a scowl spreading over his face.

That team had already proven that certain members of their team had no consideration for the rules. Not that Kai particularly cared himself but it had become troublesome when he had had to pick up the slack. For example the other day, their youngest member had rigged a rockslide. Which had trapped Tyson, and Ray. This had resulted in Kai having to step in and blade against a weak opponent he had no business being challenged by.

Glancing towards the dish the Blade Breakers were as anxious as everyone else. They had been told that there was a special exhibition match for their entertainment. Really Kai would have preferred to return to the hotel and begin training again, but in order to promote the show the busses weren't running until after it was over. Leaving Kai stranded here waiting for this stupidity to get over with and listening to the brat patrol complain about how long it was taking.

"Alright guys and gals it looks like the show's ready to get on the way." Jazzman finally called out as he was lifted high into the air by a crane as the floor itself opened up spreading out to show a massive ring that had several different courses and things inside of it. Kai narrowed his eyes slightly against the flashing lights that came with the new beystadium.

Clearly someone was trying to make this as flashy a show as possible. Obviously someone didn't hear that less was more in this situation. Kai rolled his eyes leaning back in his seat prepared to be bored out of his mind. That was until he heard the next announcement.

"World renowned blading team the sabers are here to show off their blading skills as special guests of the BBA. They will be joining the roster as of tomorrow having bladed an entrance battle to determine which bracket they will be blading in" Jazzman declared as the image of almost six Bladers appeared among the equipment below.

Kai physically felt his eyes roll as he heard this. To be honest such a declaration did not worry him. The thought of some special team being invited suddenly into the competition only meant that they weren't good enough to get into the competition on their own. Meaning that they would be easily overcome should they come up against the Blade Breakers in their domination of the competition.

The lights around the stadium dimmed and soon only the stadium below was lit by spot lights. The sound of a loud and somewhat catching rhythm began pounding through speakers all over the stadium. As Kai watched he was rather started as three of the six below actually appeared to begin singing. Their songs were actually songs he had heard of before and Kai was surprised when his mind made the connection between the rather popular band that had been becoming popular worldwide and this band of Beybladers.

The surprise seemed to be contagious as the spectators watched in awe and wonder as the three singers below launched their blades. Joining the three that were with them in a show of bey skills by ripping through the obstacles and clashing against one another. The entire thing appearing to be one giant roller derby style event. What was quite clearly perplexing the annoying one called "Chief" was that none of the three were paying any attention to their beyblades what so ever and yet their blades were rushing through the obstacles with obvious ease.

"Oh for god sakes what are they doing here?" Kai could not help but the quirk a brow as he heard the rather loud explosion of voices from two rows away. Glancing to see the white tigers appeared to be in a rather unhappy discussion as they rose from their seats. And to Kai's surprise they were making their way towards where he and the others sat.

"Did you invite them here?" That annoying voice came from the one and only Lee as the team captain of the White tiger's narrowed his feline eyes upon their own cat like team mate.

Kai turned his gaze to Ray to watch the other's reactions to this situation. Finding it amusing that the usually calm blader seemed to have lost all colour in his face, his fingers clenched in his pant legs so tightly Kai could sear he saw the faintest stains of blood. When the crimson eyed blader's gaze fell upon Ray's however he felt his amusement drain from him. Ray's eyes were narrowed in that all too familiar way that meant he was stressed or angry and his whole frame seemed to be trembling faintly.

"Why on earth would I invite them?" Ray's curt reply was no more than a hiss that was almost drowned out by the sound of the music that was still filling the stadium.

There was a long, tense moment in which the White tigers and Ray shared a cold, uncertain gaze. Before both Lee and Ray let out a faint groan of frustration. The white tiger's finally turning and leaving. To where Kai did not know nor did he care. His eyes were trained solely on the Chinese blader. All thoughts of amusement gone as he leaned forward to catch Ray's eyes.

"Are they trouble?" Kai felt the hiss rip out of him before he could stop himself. The thought of a team that could make not only Ray but Lee seem so distressed caught Kai's interest, and mild alertness. This could make things all the more difficult for them.

There was along moment before the Golden gaze finally truly met Kai's as Ray looked back into Kai's face. His jaw was working slightly. Clenching and unclenching, as were his fingers. Working in his pants as if squeezing his already abused thighs would alleviate whatever was causing him this distress. With a final deep breath Ray managed to unclench his fingers as he let his body relax slowly against the back of his seat.

"If it is the three of them alone then we stand a chance." Ray confided with a gentle sigh. Kai noting how tired he almost seemed, with a faintly defeated tone to his words.

Kai leaned back and considered the other blader's words carefully. Leaving the Chinese blader to the curiosity of the younger members of their team. Tyson and Max finally noticing their friend's distress and asking him if everything was alright. Staying quiet Kai was rewarded as Ray began to explain how he knew these strange bladers.

The sabers were apparently from his village. Older bladers that had left the village almost three years before he himself had. Apparently they were considered a caliber higher than even the White tigers themselves. Kai found the thought to be rather interesting while Chief and Max worried about the competition becoming impossible with both the White tigers and the Sabers. Turning his attention to the three in question Kai listened intently as Ray explained what he knew of the team they would be facing.

The first and most formidable of the trio would be Yukaru Wong, of the Lion's clan. Yukaru being tall and looking very much like a wild cat with his black hair long and spiking at odd angles. The name caught Kai's attention just as it did the Chief's. Ray confirming with a grim nod that the male was in fact related to Lee without explaining the details. The male in question, according to Ray, was a heavily offensive blader. He relied upon his strength and stamina to drive an opponent out of the ring; he did however have a good defensive side in his speed. The blade being smaller in size than some attackers allowing for more agility and easier handling at high speeds.

To both Kai and Tyson's surprises the second most powerful of their trio was Meling May, of the Cat tribes. She was by far fairer than her leader and quite pleasing to the eye. Her hair was a faint silver blue and hung long and tied back in a braid. According to Ray she too was an attacker, her greatest abilities being speed and a small trick of being able to accelerate her blade at will to a speed so great that her blade was lost to the human eye.

The third and final member of their team was a male named Tirakishi Lin, a male from the smaller but powerful lynx clan. The male was shorter than his leader and his build was fainter even than Meling's. As Ray figured it, Tirakishi was the weakest of their team in all attributes. He was a heavily defensive blader but lacked the endurance to make it like Max did.

"In all honesty if it's just the three of them we can take them… Meling and Yukaru will be hard but they are not unbeatable." With the information Ray had given them Kai had come to the same conclusion. If Tyson was to take on Yukaru and Ray handled Meling they could leave Max to outlast their third in their battle. As it seemed Kai figured he wouldn't even need to think about entering this battle himself.

"Yeah this will be a piece of cake" Tyson chirped only to blink as he heard a faint grunt from Chief. Kai rolling his eyes and tensing in preparation for the brat's usual speech about underestimating their opponents.

What the kid said instead was a small, barely audible explanation that the person behind him was kicking his seat quite violently. Kai sent the person a glance and was rewarded with a sense of deja vue as a set of golden eyes met his from beneath a baseball cap, the owner sitting pretty much as he did. Slumped boredly in their seat their leg crossed over their knee and thrumming their foot harshly into the back of Kenny's seat. Kai felt a faint smirk cross his lips as the person in question continued to kick unhindered by the fact that their eyes were locked.

"Um…um excuse me" The faint squeak from chief broke Kai's concentration as he glanced to the small brat. Kenny peaking over his seat at the one behind him.

"Could you…please stop?"

The stranger behind them stilled at the request. At least for the moment. Seeming to sit and watch them for the longest of seconds before they rose and in one smooth motion had leapt over the back of Kenny's seat. Landing to crouch over him by standing with heeled feet planted firmly on either arm rest.

Kai couldn't help the faintest of chuckles at the kid's shocked expression as he pressed his back into his seat. Dizzy lying forgotten in his lap, the other three half out of their seats reaching to pull the person away from Kenny.

"You missed one. Raymond…"The voice rang in the sudden silence and Kai realized three things all at once. One the music and singing from the three below had stopped in that moment, two this mysterious person before them had to have a microphone because as they spoke the female's voice came from all directions at once. And three, Kai knew that voice.

"Raya…."The name Left Kai in a faint grunt of surprise, matched and drowned out by the gasp that left the black haired blader to Kai's right.

* * *

A/N: Hey all so yes again not that long but I don't have the same drive to make this story the eight to twelve thousand word lengths of some of my other stories.

Thanks to those that have read and enjoyed this story so far and again. Please keep in mind that this will be an OCXKai centric story following but not entirely following the first/secondish seasons of beyblade with a slight AU feel to it as it progresses.

Don't like? Please feel free to leave constructive criticism but flames will be given to warm my muse's cage during the winter chill.

Cheers all

Stary

Thanks to the readers:

Thanks for making this story a fave/follow: Sweet Petit

Thanks to Reviewers:

Sweet Petit: Thank you :D I absolutely love Kai Hiwitari. As far as I am concerned he and Ray are the best characters in the entire series…everrr. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses.


	3. Know thy enemy

"Raya" Kai stared at the black haired, golden eyed female now standing in a low crouch over Kenny. Her eyes trained on the boy below her while her words were entirely for Ray. Her postures that of a feline ready to pounce, and when Tyson grabbed onto her to pull her off of Kenny's seat she leapt. Her body arching as she back flipped over Tyson's head to land on the top of the seat behind her, her eyes narrowing on the blue haired beyblader that now stood gapping up at her.

"I think the words you're trying and failing to say Ray are "We're screwed" Raya's cold remark was accompanied with a faint smirk as she twisted her gaze to meet the golden eyes of their team mate. Kai noting in faint alarm as he stood tense staring wide eyed at her and trembling faintly. The black haired teen was in fact trying to say something but the words seemed to become disjointed and fumbling into one another.

Kai watched in stunned silence as the music seemed to start again, Raya leaning her head back as she closed her eyes. He watched her foot begin to tap in time with the beat as if counting, only for her voice to join in the singing at a point of the beginning. Kai couldn't help but to realize two things in this moment. Raya had an exceptional singing voice, it being strong and almost overpowering her band mates until she seemed to correct her volume and it blended with theirs. The second thing Kai noticed was that he had commented a few times on enjoying the main singer of this particular band to the very person whose skills he had admired and he had not been aware of this fact.

While they stood there simply staring at her Kai could see her sway to the music and at a particularly high note she crouched low and back flipped to land within the stadium with her teammates. The six of them easily making room and the three that were not singing falling back into the back ground.

"Mind telling us who your extremely ….scary friend is Ray?" That was Tyson, him being the first of the three brats to regain his voice.

"That would be the team captain of the Sabers. Raya kon." The silence that followed this drew all of their eyes upon the black haired blader even as Kai could not help but to find himself surprised at this sudden knowledge. Raya was in fact Ray's sister? Letting his eyes move between the two he could see a particular resemblance.

Their forms were both tall and lithe and they had the same ivory skin and raven hair. The two of them also possessed the same fiery feline eyes that made Kai think that they could see beyond his walls no matter what he did to keep them at bay. Their personalities were also quite similar. From what little Kai knew of Ray to compare to the two years he had been in the company of his apparent sister, they both possessed an innate ability to keep a cool head in a tough situation. Their minds were sharp and they were calm by nature while possessing a frightful passionate streak that when released was intimidating.

Unlike her brother however Raya chose to wear her hair short. The longest part of her raven locks being the bangs that spiked up much like her brother's. She also did not wear the Chinese apparels Ray chose to dress himself in. Seeming to opt for a pair of tight black jeans that hugged her hips and a loose shoulder less crimson blouse that was loose around the wrists and fingers and hugged her torso. The entire outfit was made all the more appealing by the leather, high heeled boots she had always worn while Kai had known her.

Currently the four of her team were finish off a song that when Kai was being honest was one he was quite fond of. His foot tapping slightly along to the beat even as he finished studying the female that had been at his side until so recently. Looking at her in a new light as he realized that she was entirely different than what he had always thought. This did however remind him of one important thing.

"She's not that powerful…I've beybladed against her and she hasn't once beaten me. She doesn't even use a bit beast Ray." Kai did not flinch at the look that was sent his way. The other's golden eyes narrowing in a momentary defense of his bloodline and then darkening in his confusion, he was clearly trying to figure out how the dual haired blader knew Raya.

"How do you know her?" Ray finally gave up trying to figure it out and instead asked his team captain.

Kai hesitated as to wither he should bother answering such a trivial question. Honestly how he knew her wasn't particularly important to the conversation at hand now was it? With a grunt of irritation Kai opted to humor his teammates as he shrugged.

"She was a member of the Blade sharks." This was the only answer he was willing to waste time giving.

The news was like a ripple among the four others on his team members…in which Kenny admitted that she did resemble a female that had stepped forward when several of Kai's gang had wanted to beat the shit out of him until he told them what they wanted. And again when they wanted to simply smash Dizzy to pieces since they were not getting what they had taken the kid for.

"She and I have bladed and although she can match me in battle she has never once beaten me... I will bey battle against her and I will win…we're fine." Kai reiterated.

"That makes no sense…Raya was the villages' beyblade Protégé. She could pick up a blading style by watching it in battle a few times. She only needed to see someone's moves once to figure out a counter attack and she has the strength of all of us backing her…She was the original leader of the white tigers. Until she beat the leader of the sabers. He then asked her to take over as their leader so that the four of them could become stronger."

Kai digested this information as he watched the female as she was dancing along to one of their newer hits and singing lead the other three clearly taking their place in the background of her performance. Kai found it interesting that they did not seem to mind nor did they seem to begrudge the sudden loss of the attentions upon them.

"What blade does she use? I have no information on this team what so ever and she's not launched a beyblade." Ah that was little Kenny, who seemed to have finally finished wetting himself as he looked up at the others from where he was digging through Dizzy's databases.

"Strikers Vv7 mock three. With a Metallic balanced attacker ring and a b class defense and stabilizer ring" Kai commented as he watched the kid put in her information.

Kai was so focused on the brat that he almost missed the frown that crossed over Ray's face. The golden eyed blader shifting uncomfortably as he glanced between Kai and Raya. The band having come to the end of their new song.

"That isn't her beyblade..." Ray confided in Kay as he tilted his head to meet the other's gaze.

A commotion rose up from the audience then, drowning out the responses that the others gave and drawing Kai's attentions from what the black haired blader had just said. The sounds of people calling to the sabers could be heard from all sides of the stadium even as most of the kids were up out of their seats raising their hands and yelling for the attention of those below.

Glancing to Raya, Kai noticed after a few minutes of observation that she appeared to be…Asking the audience who wanted her Striker blade? Kai watched in stunned silence as for almost four minutes straight Raya paced the floor listening to the cheers and shouts from the audience before at long last she closed her eyes and spun around pointing at the audience. When she stopped and opened her eyes she smiled as her finger was pointed at one blonde haired little girl who was sitting up front, having been shoved further forward by the writhing masses behind her.

Leaping onto the railing just before the girl Raya pulled out a pen and signed the wing of the attack ring and passed the blade over to the girl. Wishing her fun in her battles. The disappointment that thrummed through the audience however was short lived as Raya rose and spun on one foot drawing a beyblade from a bag attached to her hip and simultaneously launched the blade.

Kai watched in surprise and admiration along with the other's as Raya's blade hit its mark and stayed upon the narrowest pole in the center ring. Raya leaping forward to land upon another far wider one, though there was only room for one of her feet she was forced to stand upon one leg. Kai was impressed enough in this, however as he continued to watch Raya raised herself onto the toes of her right foot and closed her eyes.

Watching the black haired female as she remained there throughout the duration of the next several songs. Her voice portraying nothing of the physical strain she must be feeling in order to remain I that position. Her beyblade and her body staying entirely centered and unmoving.

When they had been watching the performance that had continued during her stay here upon the pole kai could see as it seemed that the others had changed tactics. Instead of showing off now they were staying close together. When the black haired female at last stirred the three that were her teammates turned upon the three that had been their competitors for the show.

"They're using their blade spin to increase their weakened ones" Kenny marveled as they watched all three perform the same act of landing their be blades upon the bit of their ally's blades and spinning there absorbing their spin until the three below stopped entirely and were booted back to their owners.

The show after that became far more interesting than previously. Kai leaning forward in his seat as Raya leapt from her position upon the pole. Landing easily to the left of her team mates she did not even look to where her beyblade landed in the center of the race track that was surrounding the four of them. Her bey hesitating only a moment before it tore off following the paths its teammates had carved so soon before. Kai did not take his eyes off the female as she sang softly to the music that was still blasting over the sound system.

The audience seemed to love it as Raya's blade easily caught up to the three and then over took them her blade disappearing from sight in pursuit of Meling's as she pushed her blade into the incredible speeds that she was known for.

"She's matching her speed perfectly" Max gasped as he watched the fight progress. The fact being very clear by the fact that every now and then a spark as one of the blades caught the edge of the ring or otherwise a flash of visibility now and then showed that they were in fact neck and neck. That was however until Raya seemed to stop holding her voice back and she began over powering the others as she had in the first moments of her joining the band.

When this happened her beyblade seemed to blow Meling's out of the water. Even seeming to lap her a few times before closing in for the kill. The other's blade appearing as it hung in the air having been thrown high as the result of having Raya's blade slamming into it from behind.

The moment in which her blade hung in the balance passed quickly, Meling being saved by Yukaru as his blade appeared out of nowhere to knock Meling's back to the ring safely. The two staying close together and allowing Raya's to lap them a few more times. The ring actually seeming to crack as her blade continued to rip along.

When at last she turned on Yukaru he met Raya's attacks head on the blades slamming together so violently that sparks and gusts flared up between them at the contact. The continued battle between the two blades however only lasted for a total of three minutes before Raya's blade tilted suddenly to the edge and spun around Yukaru's to slam into it from the side as it lunged to attack hers and was left vulnerable when she was not where she was supposed to be. Flinging the blade into the air the crowd watched with baited breaths to see if Meling would repay the favor that had been granted from her Fiancé previously.

Not to disappoint the female's blade appeared above Yukaru's to stop his beyblade from spiraling out of control. The two locking for the briefest of moments as they hung in midair. That lapse in action however seemed to have been the only opening Raya needed as her own blade appeared from below to slam into the two and send them both back to their owners.

The crowd roared in delight seeing Raya turn then upon Tirakishi. The male seemed to hesitate as he back tracked a few steps his blade putting more distance between theirs. That however did not last long as Raya's blade disappeared only to reappear behind him. Slamming into his solid defense like a ram butting its head against the hard surface of a rock.

Unlike the rock which would hold vast with no give whatsoever until the ram had to admit its defeat and leave the rock to its own devices, Raya's blade was successful? Slowly chipping away at the other's defense until at last she sent his blade flying into the other's waiting hand.

Clearly from the cheers the audience enjoyed seeing the bladers below and Kai had to admit that the female that he was staring at below definitely did not appear to be the same as the Raya that he had known over the years.

Kai could do nothing more than to witness as she waved to her and the band's fans, while her own beyblade did a few laps. Raya and the others said their goodbyes before disappearing out of the stadium.

"Hmmm so maybe things will actually be interesting." Kai chuckled faintly as he rose to his feet and ushered the brats up as well. He wanted to be on the first bus heading back to the hotel because they needed to begin training for the tournament.

A/N: Hey all. Thank you so much to those that have read and are enjoying my fanfiction so far. I hope that you will continue to read them. Yes again sticking to the shorter chapters.


	4. Knowing your limits

"Again" Kai growled as he watched Tyson collapse to his knees, the blue haired tween complaining loudly that he couldn't do another set of a hundred launches. Tyson was panting hard and his face was flushed with exertion.

Kai was further irritated as soon after Max likewise collapsed. The blonde dropping his launcher and folding to his knees holding himself up barely with the hands that was under his chest. Shaking his head the dual haired blader glanced to the only member of their team that was still going.

Ray was working his way through another set of the launches his face flushed just as the younger bladers and his skin was wet with sweat. Unlike the other two however Ray did not quit until he had finished his last set. His fingers clearly cramping as he dropped his launcher once he had successfully completed his task. Stumbling back the black haired teen caught himself on a ledge and his body slumped down. His arms resting on his knees as he let his head hang between them.

"It's not enough… If we can't manage this we will never beat The sabers…" The annoying whining of the two on the ground was at last cut off as Kenny stepped forward. He was holding Dizzy to himself and he looked pale.

"What was that Chief?" Tyson gasped breathlessly as he turned his head to face the smaller kid.

Kai watched as Kenny stood there in silence for a long while. His small frame fidgeting as he paced from foot to foot. His fingers clutching to Dizzy's sides like he was clutching an anchor. The brown haired kid stood in silence for a long time before finally he opened dizzy up to show a few videos that he seemed to have found online. An interview with the sabers and their trainees.

The entire thing was described how each blader, including those that never bladed in tournaments save for expedition showings like the one they performed last week, woke early every morning to run for fifteen kilometers. When that was completed they ran through a vigorous workout including four hundred launches, hours of practice and then concentration training for the more advanced members.

Kai could not help but to feel a wave of envy at the dedication each of those bladers showed in the few clips that were available and showed in the interview. Even the youngest blader was ten times more determined than the bluenette and the blonde. Glancing to the two Kai frowned at the crest fallen look on their faces and the frown that was spreading over Ray's. The black haired blader forced himself to stand up and grabbed his launcher and began more launches without having to be told by the dual haired blader.

Kai felt a smirk spreading over his face at the growl of irritation that slipped out of Ray as he continued on in that manor seemingly determined to at the very least match what they now knew was the basic training of their soon to be competition. Kai glanced to the two younger bladers as he stepped up to the dish and started training as well. He was pleased when Tyson and Max finally joined them after a little nagging from Kenny.

The muscles in his arms were on fire and Kai felt thoroughly out of breath when he finally finished for the day. Looking at the other three he rolled his eyes seeing as Tyson was lying flat out on his back complaining about some appendage of his being numb. Shaking his head Kai wandered into the hotel to get a long shower and get dressed.

"I swear if we have to train this hard every day I'm going to die before the next round Chief" Kai ignored the voice of the blue haired brat as he wandered past drying his hair. Glancing into the room he could barely see a lump that looked like Tyson slumped over the table while Kenny was pouring over upgrading Dragoon.

Heading by Kai had every intention of going for a long walk to relax, however he stopped as he heard the faint sound of grunts and a blade spinning. Curiosity getting the best of him Kai headed to the source of the sounds Kai was surprised to find Ray was still training. The black haired blader was balancing on his right foot much like his sister had done. However unlike her his body seemed to have a hard time remaining in the position. Kai couldn't tell for sure how long the feline teen had been there but by the trembling in his leg he could tell his body was at its limits.

"You should go inside and get a shower. You're no good to us if you burn yourself out." Kai called from where he settled with his back against the wall.

He was unsurprised as the other ignored him and continued with pushing himself. Sighing the dual haired blader moved to leave. Heading first in random directions for a time, before his mind seemed to take control of the situation leading him along towards the Saber's dorm. Kai was not even fully aware of this decision until he could hear the sound of blades up ahead and he wandered closer spotting several of the kids that had been with them the other day.

As he had witnessed in those clips each of the kids were training endlessly with their blades, a combination of launches and wall climbs. Others were practicing speed training and others were working on their agility and control. Kai watched greedily as they seemed entirely oblivious to his presence.

The moment passed far quicker than Kai would have liked as he had to step back several steps to avoid the blade that came flying at his head and impeded itself into the wall just behind where he had been moments before. Frowning Kai glanced to the beyblade in question and noted easily that it appeared to belong to Tirakishi. The heavy defense blade was larger than his team mates like Max's was larger in size than his or Tysons…however despite the lack of notable skills he did have a top of the line blade.

"What are you doing here Hiwitari?" The hissed demand brought Kai's attention around to where the male in question was sitting upon the top of one of the walkway roofs. His golden eyes narrowed dangerously at him as a pearly fang peaked out past his bottom lip.

Kai watched as the male moved to leap down to stand before him. His frame was smaller up close and in all honesty the teen was probably a few inches shorter than Kai was. Looking him over however he could tell that he was strong. The muscles in his arms were taunt and had clearly been trained daily through hard work. The other's eyes narrowed further, becoming nothing but slits as he hissed dangerously at Kai's refusal to answer his question.

Reaching past the two toned male Tirakishi pulled his blade from the wall and placed himself in front of the taller blader as Kai attempted to move past him. When Kai did so again Tirakishi moved yet again to block his path, his hand flying up to shove at Kai's shoulder in a clear attempt to push the other away again.

"I asked you what you're doing here punk…you coming to spy on us? I have heard about you from Raya and wouldn't put it passed someone like you." Tirakishi's voice was tense with rage. His fangs bared aggressively as his golden eyes met Kai's crimson glare.

"Tira…Let him by" The voice drew the other's anger from Kai as he glared at the taller male of his team's second in command. Yukaru Wong standing a few steps behind them leaning against the wall and staring boredly at the two of them.

"But Yukaru…just because Raya trusted him doesn't mean he should get to see our team's training tricks…"Kai could hear the tone of admiration in the male's voice towards Yukaru. It caused Kai a moment to study the other and wonder about just how powerful this male truly was to command such respect.

"Just leave it I'll keep an eye on him…You were getting the four of us dinner for our late night practice…we've been at this all day so we're hungry go on now. " The smile Yukaru sent the clearly younger blader was warm and one sent to a cared for friend. It seemed enough to ease the younger male's anger entirely as Tirakishi shrugged and wandered off the way Kai had come from.

Kai watched him leave and then turned his gaze upon the slightly taller male. Upon seeing him at this range he could see that the male was far more built than his team mate. His arms were large and strong and his shoulders were broad. From this angle he could definitely see aspects of Lee in him and he began to wonder if he was not in fact an older brother.

While he was studying him the other simply stood there and seemed to allow the other his silent moment. When he deemed that Kai had had enough time however he straightened up and nodded his head that the other should follow him. For which the crimson eyed blader could not help but to feel a curiosity about. This led him to follow after the male as he wandered into their training yard.

The two of them walked in silence between them as Yukaru weaved among the kids that were training. Stopping now and then to correct their form or give instructions before continuing on. He wandered along till they reached a slightly secluded section. The sounds of beyblades smashing and crashing against one another clear from there. Here he signaled that Kai stopped, however he waved him over to a window that would allow them to look into the court beyond the wall.

Doing so Kai was left watching as a few bladers stood within the courtyard. One of them was the silvery haired female that was to be Yukaru's fiancé. She was helping a few kids with their training; it appeared that they were learning to channel their spirit energy into their beyblades very much like their team did. Their voices wavering with uncertainty at times even while their blades wobbled and weaved along in their own paths sometimes checked by their will.

Kai frowned as he saw this. He had no idea why a world renowned beyblade team would waste their time on such amateurs… They could be performing in world class tournaments and earning the awe and adoration of their pears… instead, as far as Kai had been able to find. They had not bladed in a professional capacity in over two and a half years.

"You're wondering why we help the kids aren't you?" The voice of the other male with him made Kai frown as he sent one of his best glares towards him as he turned to meet his eyes.

Yukaru was leaning relaxed into the alcove of the window looking out over the court yard. His smile as he watched his fiancé with the kids gentle. His eyes studying her form even as he waited for Kai's answer. When Kai chose not to answer however he instead turned his head to meet Kai's glare with a bored look of exasperation.

"Raya told me all about you and your death glares kid. And about your grandfather…You think beyblading is all about power and are confused why we haven't bladed professionally for so long…that's sad. "The tone of his voice incited an anger in Kai. There was the faintest hint of pity in the male's words and his expression. "That's a sad way to live your life kid."

The other words he may have spoken were cut off as Kai let a flare of anger get the best of him as his fist flew back and then forward of its own accord. How dare this feline punk pity him and call his moral beliefs sad. Kai grunted as his hand was caught easily by the other and found himself shoved over into the alcove the other's weight on him from behind forcing him down. There was a moment which the two of them struggled until the other's greater strength won out.

Kai growled in irritation as he was unable to shift the other and again as he felt the other's fingers curl into his hair and pull his hair back to bring his head up. He saw rage as he was held like this unable to escape…in his anger his mind noticed what he was seeing.

In the court yard the two kids that Meling was teaching had left. Leaving the female with a young girl who seemed unable to even look at her. Her body trembling in nervous anxiety as Meling asked her to give launching a shot. It took the dual haired teen a few minutes to realize something. It was the same girl that Raya had given her beyblade to during the expedition match.

"That girl has been writing Raya for a year. She's a major fan but her mother is too poor to afford a beyblade or help her get lessons…Raya paid for the ticket for her to come here so she could give her that beyblade….many of the kids in our group are similar cases that we have found or wanted to help…We blade for others, we want to share our love for the game with others…A blader like you will never beat us."

When he felt the other's weight leave him Kai spun on Yukaru only to growl as the male was already jumping through the window into the court yard. The taller male walking quietly to reach for his fiancé. Meling looking at the other and then her eyes found Kai's. The seemingly characteristic cat like eyes that came with everyone that came from their village narrowed faintly before softening again as they turned on the girl. There were a few words passed between her and Meling and Yukaru before she nodded and wandered off.

"Come and see if you can beat me Hiwitari." Yukaru's voice seemed to echoed in the suddenly silent courtyard. His blade in his hand and his body placed on the other side of the dish from Kai.

The rage he was feeling from the other's words previously and the fact he could so easily hold him down Kai was more than happy to follow the other over. Drawing his Dranzer as he went to the dish. The moment between when he arrived and when they launched was tense. Kai glaring darkly at the male across from him and Yukaru meeting his coolly.

Meling walked to the side of the ring between them to act as referee calling the countdown to launch and stepping back as the two of them flew at one another. Kai glared and sent dranzer at the other's blade wanting to knock him out as quickly as he could. This bastard was going to go down and he would show them what the leader of the Blade Breakers could do.

The minutes ticked by and the anger inside of Kai grew as he realized something. Yukaru was an incredible Beyblader. In fact the other was what he expected of Ray when he had planned to beybattle him; his speed matched and exceeded Kai's. Every time the dual haired teen caught up to him to attack he would spin around his blade and attack from a different side. The battle raged on.

Kai growled angrily as he felt his rage building as he realized that they were very even, the other unable to land any crippling attacks, however Kai could not hit him with more than a few attacks himself. Yukaru's strategy of attack and speed was definitely proving to be a match for Kai's own style. When at last he was too angry to stay back and study the other's strategy, as had been his plan to begin with Kai sent Dranzer all out. The sound of their blades smashing into one another echoed in the ring and sparks flew between their blades.

The impact alone was violent enough to drive the three of them back a step. Kai blinking in surprise as both blades flew from the dish simultaneously. Kai could not help but stare at the impact that last attack had left on the dish. The solid stone ring had a large crater near the center where they had met.

Turning to look for his blade he found it half buried in the wall of the courtyard. Without a word he made the way over to pull it from the wall and checked Dranzer for damages. Kai didn't look at the other two; he didn't have to to know that the other had crossed to gather his own blade.

"You expected to be able to smash me out through brute strength…You should know that Raya is stronger than me." Yukaru yelled to him. "We know what your strategy is. You figure you can defeat her and that Tyson and Ray will manage Meling and me…but can you? Can you really?"

Kai felt his stomach clenching as he straightened up as he turned to leave the court and the entire place all together. He wasn't able to shake the feeling that he had underestimated the other immensely and the feeling did not sit well with Kai. He did know that Kenny had been right. As they were now they had no hope of beating the Sabers.

A/N: Hey all, another chap done. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to Readers:

Reviews:

James Birdsong: Thank you I hope that you enjoyed chapter four as well.


End file.
